Harry's Foursome adventure
by Harry Potter fanoffiction
Summary: Harry Potter the burrow Ginny W Granger Molly Weasley Foursome


Harry Potter fan fiction

i do not own any of the characters or places however the circumstances are my own. Everything else is JK Rowling. Contains sexual content explicit Mature Adults only

Harry's foursome adventure

Harry and the Weasleys had just got back from seeing the quiditch World Cup. One of the highlights of the trip had been fucking Ginny.

Harry never did safe sex and there was a chance the Ginny was pregnant. But Harry didn't mind since cho Chang was pregnant and she was happy about it.

Also the death eaters had attacked them the night after the match but nobody was injured.

When they all got back Ginny asked for Harry to visit her in her room Harry obliged so Harry went to her room.

When Harry got there he noticed that Hermione was also there both of them were wearing very little clothes both a thong but only a very tiny t-shirt showing of there amazing Breasts. Harry's penis quickly rocketed upwards and was clearly visible through his slack fitting shorts. Both of the girls were staring at it hungrily then Ginny spoke" close the door" Harry did so then Hermione stood up so fast that her breast wobbled making Harry even harder. "Harry me and Ginny thought it would be good to have a threesome" Harry thought for a moment and then said that he thought it was a great idea. The two girls started immediately but not as Harry expected. Ginny grabbed a Bottle of lube from under the bed and pored it over Hermione white top. Her Brest were now clearly visible through the wet shirt. Hermione then got another bottle and poorer it over Ginnys head so that both there tops were see through. They then began to jiggle there boobs together. This was turning Harry on so much that he began to moan with longing but the girls still wouldn't allow him entry into there amazing sex. Suddenly they started kissing so furiously that Harry's penis started to ache with pain so Ginny stuck out her hand and pull down his shorts and boxers and revealed his huge penis. She pulled him Towards her and then let him join in the kissing. Eventually Hermione broke free and started to lick the top of Harry penis. Soon Ginny to stoped kissing Harry and stripped of her t-shirt and started to unbutton Harry's shirt. She next took of her thong which was dripping with wetness. She then dangled it in front of Harry's face letting him sniff it saying" a gift for Harry Potter" then she put the thong on her bed she then picked up her wand and said" engorgio" and her boobs grew to the size of her head" Ginny were not supposed to do magic out of school" said Harry "I don't care I have done it before if I get convicted I just give the judge a hand job"

"Your such a slut Gin"

"o well" said Ginny as she did the same to herminos boobs. Hermiones boobs exploded out of her shirt leaving holes in the shirt" thanks gin" she said as she finished her licks and started to suck Harry's penis as though her life depended on it. Ginny then picked up some lube and told Harry to lube up her massive breasts which took him five minutes and every time he touched Ginnys breasts she would moan with pleasure when he was finished Harry pushed his face into the breast and sucked and kissed all he could

while his fingers plusured ginnys shaved pussy. After 10 minutes Ginny and Harry said they were close so Hermione stoped her amazing blow job on Harry and licked up the residue and told Ginny that she had she had some cum for her. She lay down and then Hermione spat in her mouth Ginny swallowed immediately and told Harry that he did have the nicest cum. Ginny the stood up and Harry and Hermione positioned them selves underneath her Harry then licked up her saved pussy making her moan with pleasure and Hermione came up behind and started to lick her clean. After a few minutes Ginny said she was close and then she cummed all over Harry and Hermione she screamed in pleasure as she covered Harry and Hermione in sweet smelling juice Harry and Hermione had only just started to taste

the amazing liquid when the door opened and Mrs Weasley entered the room. She said" I headed somebody scream" but then she saw what was happening and froze then she went to Hermione sat down and started licking Ginnys cum of Hermione she gave a moan of pleasure and her nipples hardened then she flung of her night gown and became to smothered Hermione in licks as she swollowed ginnys cum. It took Hermione about ten seconds until she decided to make out with Mrs Wesley eventually she started to make out with her. Ginny suddenly grabbed Harry's penis to see if he was hard the also started to lick of her own cum from Harry's body.

Then Molly Weasley ripped of her thong showing Hermione unshaven yet still buetifull pussy. Molly then ripped off her nightgown showing her hairy pussy. Then then began to mash there pussys together both nearly screaming with pleasure soon Molly said that she was close and then went all over Hermione with her liquid tasting as good ass ginnys. Molly the started to lick Hermiones wet pussy. Seeing mollys huge ass in the air Harry sesied his chance he quickly leaped towards her and slapped her ass loosening it so that he could enter. Harry gently slid his masive cock into Molly making her moan with pleasure then he went extremely fast making her screen with pleasure

"FUCK ME HARRY OH YES FUCK ME IVE BEEN SUCH A BAD GIRL OHHH YES HARRY YOUR SO BIG YOUR SO BIG"

Ginny them placed herself so that Hermione could lick here pussy. Soon Hermione said she was close so Molly put her mouth up to her pussy and felt as her amazing pussy juices flowed into her mouth. She shared some with Ginny and then swollowed. Then they all turned to Harry who had been dieing to cum this hole time but nobody would let him. But now the three girls but there faces up to Harry's amazing cock as he cummed all over there faces. They licked up his cum and they all agred that his was the best cum that they had ever tasted.

The End


End file.
